Interrogation
by Crazy J
Summary: Character of my own creation gets slapped around by Une, not a lemon!


center  
font name="Bradley Hand ITC" size="6" "blue"  
Interrogation  
/center  
font name="verdana" size="2" "black"  
br   
IThreats are negotiation at it's best, /I Revon thought grimly, Iand she's very good at making threats./I  
br  
*SMACK*  
br  
IOW! She's good at causing pain too. This is really weird, one minute I'm nice and comfortable, having an interrogative conversation with the benevolent Lady Une, the next I'm handcuffed to a chair being slapped around and interrogated by her malevolent she-devil of an alter-ego./I  
br  
"Who sent you?" asked Colonel Une, accentuating her point with another slap.  
br  
"OW!" cried Revon, his cheek beginning to redden from the slaps, "That hurt! I already told you who sent me, the pink fluffy bunny upstairs named Nobody. Would you quit slappin' me already? Jeez"  
br  
*SLAP*   
br   
"Do you think you're funny?" asked Une again.  
br   
"Actually, I do. Now, pretty please with a cherry on top, QUIT SLAPPIN' ME!" yelled Revon, getting a wee bit pissed. IGod this sucks, but I'm damned lucky that they haven't drugged me yet. But if this chick doesn't stop slapping me, I won't be able to concentrate so I can bury my information./I  
br   
"Guards! Take him to solitary confinement. And keep him under watch," ordered Colonel Une. "You," she said, pointing at a guard, "Prepare the drugs, we'll make him talk yet."  
br   
IAh great, I get to simmer before I get basted, and the chef don't like this turkey much./I Revon thought, analyzing the guards taking him to his cell. IMyra gets a stiff finger to the throat and Lefty's beggin' for an uppercut to the chin. Time to do it./I  
br   
Colonel Une whirled around at the sound of a body hitting the floor. Cocking her pistol and aiming it, she yelled at the escaping prisoner to stop.  
br   
Turning around, Revon saw Colonel Une pointing a gun at him. "The bullets come flying one by one, hoorah, hoorah." he sang as he approached Une slowly, deciding what to do when the event would come of her firing. Stopping at the sight of ten guards running up and taking aim with their machine guns. "The bullets come flying way too many by way too many, hoorah, hoorah." he said. "These fine gentlemen were just showing me to my cell when they collapsed for some reason, would some of you like to take their place?" he asked, bringing his arms up as he did so.  
br   
"Take him." Une ordered, watching as they took the prisoner away. II underestimated him, /Ishe thought, Ihe's a lot more dangerous that he looks, more resilient too, we haven't even gotten his name. There's something about him, maybe the fact that he took everything we hit him with and gave it right back,/I she thought as she chewed on her glasses lightly, II really don't want to use drugs on him, but, if he doesn't cooperate, I'll have to./I  
br   
br   
"You guys really ought to try singing in here, the acoustics are great!" Revon said after his fifth repetition of Vagner's "Ride of the Valkeries".  
br   
"I say we kill him and to hell with what the Colonel wants." said one guard to another.  
br   
"Really! His singing has about driven me insane!" replied the other guard, grinding his teeth afterward.  
br   
"Hey! I got an idea!" Revon said, peeking out his cell window, "Why don't one of you go ask permission to shoot me?"  
br   
"I'll do it," said the guard on the left, "Hopefully Colonel Une will say yes."  
br   
"Alright then! Have a good day!" Revon replied, with more than his usual sarcasm. IIdiots, can't believe that they're actually doing this. Oh well, makes it oh so much easier for me./I "Hey," Revon said to the remaining guard, "Do you know what he just did?"  
br   
"Yea I know what he did, he went to get permission to shoot you!" replied the guard angrily.  
br   
"Yea," Revon said slyly, "But he also left you here to watch me while I sing Beethoven's Fifth Symphony. DUH DUH DUH DUUUH, DUH DUH DUH DUUUH, Duh Duh Duh Duh, duh duh duh duh, duhduhduhduh."   
br   
"THAT'S IT!" cried the guard as he opened the door. "I'm shooting you right now!"  
br   
"Would you like to take a nap before you shoot me?" asked Revon, getting ready to fly.   
br   
*WHUMP*  
br   
"Too bad," said Revon as he stepped over the unconscious guard, "You're taking one anyway."  
br   
br   
Traveling quickly, Revon headed towards the mobile suit hanger. IWhen escaping a capture, visit the armory and get some neat stuff./I Peaking around a corner, Revon saw several guards blocking the entrance to the hanger. II/I knew II brought this C4 for some reason,/IRevon thought as he wired a charge to the wall.  
br   
Pressing the timer, Revon felt a gun in his back.  
br   
"Ah hell," said Revon quickly  
br   
Slowly turning around, he saw a pissed Colonel Une holding a gun on him, pressing it into his stomach so that the sight began to dig into his skin.  
br   
"Step away from the explosives." Une demanded coldly, gesturing to the side with her free hand.  
br   
"You're a little late for that," said Revon as he motioned to the timer, the ten turning into a nine, "We've already wasted six seconds, care to run now?"  
br   
Dragging Colonel Une along with him, Revon bolted for the nearest turn in the corridor, counting down as he went. "Six…five…four…three, cover your ears, two…one…"  
br   
Shielding Colonel Une from the blast, Revon waited for the dust to clear before moving again. Taking Une along with him, Revon moved through the hole he made into the hanger to steal a mobile suit.   
br   
"Cool, no opposition," said Revon as he simultaneously put an Aries through its warm-up procedures and kept an eye on Colonel Une, whom he had ordered to sit on the hatch.  
br   
"Who are you?" asked Une, watching him with apprehension.  
br   
"A phantom. Something here and gone, leaving destruction behind," replied Revon as he watched the power meter steadily climb.  
br   
"That may be Iwhat/I you are but its not Iwho/I you are," said Une as she noticed the difference between the insanely abstract and talkative person she interrogated and this silent and serious soldier that was stealing the Aries that she was sitting on.  
br   
Revon looked at her intently. "I don't like to give my name out and I don't like to lie about it either," he said softly as he returned to his work.  
br   
Une fell silent, somehow intimidated by the sharp gaze and the soft words. II wonder what he's hiding/I, thought Une, Ihe seems so tightly wrapped around something, yet he also seems frayed. I wonder how stable he is and how much stability he's had…/I  
br   
"Move," said Revon, pulling Une out of her reverie  
br   
"What?" asked Une, somewhat bewildered.  
br   
"I need you to move off the hatch, I'm leaving," said Revon as he made sure everything on him was secure.  
br   
"Please," said Une as she stepped off, "Please tell me your name."  
br   
"You're not going to give that up, are you?" Revon said, hanging his head slightly.  
br   
"I'm sorry, but no, I'm not going to let up," replied Une, "I wont follow you, and I wont track you either."  
br   
"Fine," said Revon, handing her a piece of paper with a number on it, "If you must, in four days you can call that number. Let it ring three times, then press eight, you can talk to me if you must. You can't trace that number, I've made sure of that. My name is Revon Merrick.  
br   
With that, Revon walked up the ramp to the cockpit and closed the hatch. As he launched, Revon thought he saw Colonel Une say something, but he couldn't hear anything.  
br   
br   
ICrazy Lady,/I thought Revon as he flew over a lake,I I wonder why she was so insistent on finding out my name. She was kinda cute though… What the hell am I thinking! She slapped me around and pulled a gun on me. Oh well, I just hope nothing's happened to Miss Relina while I was gone./I 


End file.
